<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troublesome Little Junjou by MagicalSourRomantee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894864">Troublesome Little Junjou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee'>MagicalSourRomantee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development? (Adoption Not M-Preg)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Romantica Of Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AUTHOR NOTE: If you get confused by chapter order, please think about it like the shows order, I decided to make the Romantica, Terrorist, and Egoist, as separate stories but also in one story. It seemed better that way and less time management for me personally, anyway I hope you enjoy thank you very much for reading. ♡♡</p><p> </p><p>"Misaki, I want us to have children." Uttered out the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard come from the silver haired man in front of me. The entire situation that was developing in front of me had only left me speechless and I had no clue what I was supposed to say.</p><p>"Such things need to be done properly don't they, first we'll need to find an orphanage. If there's any places you have in mind let me know." Even though he was saying this with such a serious face, I was still trying to process it in the first place.</p><p>"W-Wait a minute, where do you think you can get off saying something like that, b-besides where did the idea of children come from?!" I demanded, to which he only looked over at me with a casual expression that made me want to kill him.</p><p>"Beacuse I can." Before I could even remotely reply, I noticed him pick up an item I hadn't noticed before. Interestingly enough, it was a collection of different areas that we might be able to actually do this from. "Hmm...now which one is going to have what we're looking for..."</p><p>"I don't approve of this, besides you hate kids!" Completely ignoring me, he continued to examine the different areas until it seemed like he might've found one he liked. "Are you even listening to me Usagi?!" Of course, attempting to take the item from him was no use, since he only shoved me to the side.</p><p>Without any warning he tossed me my coat, which I caught with ease, and gave me his usual genuine smile while he grabbed his keys. "We're leaving Misaki, once you're ready we'll get going."</p><p>"I am not leaving to get some random child from your fantasies, explain yourself first, what exactly has gotten into you?!" Suddenly looking more than annoyed, I was practically dragged outside despite my protests about the situation, and forced into his shiningly bright red sports car. In the end, there was nothing I could honestly do but go along with this gigantic mess.</p><p>Once we finally got to the orphanage he talked about, I'd honestly given up on trying to convince him out of this on the way there, so I was just peacefully following beside him. Even so, I was sure that once we got inside that it wouldn't be difficult for things to take a twist for the worst.</p><p>Hearing the sounds of children screaming and laughing, I put on my best smile for each of them, but I wasn't sure if Usagi was all that happy. Regardless, he didn't complain about it, but definitely tried to keep his distance. I wasn't really sure where their caretaker was at the moment, but assumed they were another room.</p><p>While I was having such thoughts, I hadn't even realized that Usagi had disappeared from my side and was intently staring at a child who I assume was getting creeped out. "It's a tiny Misaki."</p><p>Breathing out a deep sigh, I lectured him about creeping out the child without any hesitation, to which he only laughed about and stood up obediently. "Wait, what do you mean by "Tiny Misaki"?-" Bit by bit connecting the dots, I couldn't believe the damn reason he dragged us here in the first place. "That's the entire reason you wanted a child?!"</p><p>"So then I'm meant to live my entire life not knowing the joy of having a tiny Misaki?" Giving me those damn puppy eyes of his, I could only feel the hell I was getting into, but there was no way I could say no. Of course the caretaker came back into the room at that exact moment, so there was really no going back.</p><p>"Fine, Fine, we can have this child will that make you happy? Geez, sometimes you can be such a child you know that."</p><p>"You two are adopting aren't you, then you'll need to pay the fee, and sign some paperwork. Come with me please." The two of us following the lady casually, she put us through some boring official things that were required for a little while, but I was seriously relieved once it ended. "Thank you so much, I hope you take good care of him."</p><p>We finally arrived back to where we live with the tiny little boy, but he seemed more than shy about being around us. He was fidgeting and didn't seem to exactly know what he should be doing, which would make sense since he is in such a new setting after all. Trying to come up with something to ease his nerves, I ran off to the kitchen to prepare a meal, meanwhile Usagi was still admiring his newfound "Tiny Misaki" that I'm sure anyone would common sense would find it weird.</p><p>I didn't plan on preparing anything too large, just some leftovers that I could heat up in the microwave. Even so, I'm sure that much would be enough to help him get at least a little bit comfortable around us. It didn't take long at all for the food to finish with a beep, so I placed it on the table ever so lightly and took the child's hand gently while leading them to the table.</p><p>"I made you some food, there's no need to be nervous, my name is Misaki and that over there is Usagi, make yourself comfortable." Nodding their head sweetly, the brown haired boy began to stuff his face with the scrambled eggs that were lieing in front of him.</p><p>While he was doing that, I finally realized something. I completely forgot during the whole situation that we shouldn't even have a child here in the first place, I still can't even manage to understand how he forced this on me. This is nothing but trouble, he can't seriously expect me to go along with this can he?</p><p>"Usagi-San! Do you seriously expect me to go along with this?" I tried to tell him off, but he just kept to his calm behavior without batting an eyelash at my annoyance.</p><p>"You're the one that said yes didn't you, besides what is done has been done, just give in already." Even though he says that...something about this just doesn't feel right, I just don't have a good feeling about this. I seriously, seriously, will never be able to handle that damn Usagi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Destiny Of A Terrorist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development? (Adoption Not M-Preg)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AUTHOR NOTE: If you get confused by chapter order, please think about it like the shows order, I decided to make the Romantica, Terrorist, and Egoist, as separate stories but also in one story. It seemed better that way and less time management for me personally, anyway I hope you enjoy thank you very much for reading. ♡♡</p><p> </p><p>Stepping along the concrete below me, I could already feel the exhaustion from the previous long hours of college already burning me out. With the bright sun still burning in the sky, I let the flowing wind ease my nerves and the sights that were passing around me.</p><p>"You have a college student uniform, please just for a day would you help us?" I heard a young women speak, who had suddenly came running up to me. "We just need a hand around the orphanage, please, no one else will listen to us and we need someone that we can call an "adult-figure"!"</p><p>I couldn't really understand why she was so panicked but heard her out regardless, and was surprised by her offer. There was no way I could object, but I wasn't sure how Miyagi would take the situation either, besides it might be kinda nice for future reference.</p><p>Pondering over the whole thing, I eventually nodded my head which made her brighten up like a lightbulb. Following her into the Orphanage, she gave me her instructions and some other necessities, then left me to go back home without much hesitation on my mind. "Miyagi should be home by now, so there shouldn't be any problems."</p><p>Stepping in the front door, I found the most precious person to me in the world sitting on our couch. "Welcome home Shinobu, what's for dinner-" Stopping in his tracks, he didn't exactly know what to think of the two children that were standing by my side. "I didn't know you would be bringing children here today, who's are those?"</p><p>"Neither did I, they are ours." Ignoring his confusion and panic, I told the two small boys to enjoy themselves, but they only had mixed reactions. One of them would only cling to me with a completely shy aura while the other bounded across the room exploring everything and anything. "It's only for today of course."</p><p>"Say that sooner!" Miyagi told me, breathing out a deep sigh. His shirt being pulled on, it didn't take long at all for him to take notice of the tiny deep blonde desperate for the old man's attention. It wasn't exactly my problem, but for some reason Miyagi looked utterly clueless. "Ah...do you want something?"</p><p>Their stomach growling, that could only be taken as they were hungry. "Just tell them to wait a moment, I'll make them porridge, it'll be their first meal with us so I have to make it special!" Rushing into the Kitchen, Miyagi looked a little uneasy, but I'm sure he would get used to things once time passed.</p><p>Even so, I couldn't stop that other one child from clinging to me, both of them seemed very similar in appearance but were much different on the outside. After mixing up all the ingredients and cooking it thoroughly, it was placed on the table without a care in the world. "Besides, you will all need something smaller since you're young, now eat up. By the way, what are your names?"</p><p>"Yoh, my brother over there by the Old Man is Takatsuki." Nodding my head, I let the children get settled in as I grabbed the other two meals of lettuce that I prepared as well.</p><p>The kids didn't question our meals of lettuce at first, until they tasted my porridge, then for some reason their attitudes towards us changed completely. "This is terrible, why would you even think to give me something like this?" Takatsuki demanded, but before either one of us could reply Yoh chipped in.</p><p>"I think it tastes amazing, I've never had food like this." Breathing out a deep sigh, Miyagi only shook his head as Takasuki pushed his food towards Yoh. Even so, I couldn't help wondering if my cooking really was so bad that even children wouldn't eat it, I wanted to ask Miyagi but I knew that there were more important issues right now.</p><p>"Brat, finish your meal, be thankful Shinobu made something for you in the first place." Takatsuki wasn't exactly pleased with the whole situation but did as he was told. After our meal was over, it looked like both of the blonde boys had more energy than ever before, but where exactly they could release it was unknown since it was starting to dwell on us...how do you take care of kids exactly?</p><p>Of course, since they had nothing to do, the two began to take that as an opportunity to find whatever items they could and use them to their advantage. Of course, that was something we absolutely refused to allow, but it didn't seem to faze them much.</p><p>I couldn't even fathom how troublesome it was beginning to get, I couldn't understand in the slightest why they refused to listen or why they made such little peace into havoc. It became even worse once their temper got to the extremes for no complete reason, I didn't understand why in the slightest either.</p><p>"Takatsuki touched me!" Kou yelled without any hesitation, crossing his arms, but Takatsuki was only urged on to fight back with a similar yet bitter reply, though while they were fighting to themselves I noticed them rubbing their eyes.</p><p>"Miyagi do you think the reason they are so worked up is beacuse they are starting to become tired?"</p><p>"Good catch Shinobu, I'll put them to bed so why don't you clean up their mess in the meantime?" Nodding my head at him, I started to swiftly clean the floor with ease while watching the three leave out of the corner of my eye. Everything had been so loud and busy, non of the children would listen to us and It's honestly not something I would want to do again anytime soon, but I don't think I entirely minded it so much either. One day, I'll probably be doing this anyway won't I, at least most lovers do.</p><p>"I'm glad that's all over, are you coming to bed now then Shinobu?" Nodding my head, the two of us shared a passionate kiss for what seemed like the most loveliest moment before going into our room together. He was able to get the kids to sleep on the floor, so there was no objection to me lying beside Miyagi that entire night with a peaceful smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Egoist And A Typhoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development? (Adoption Not M-Preg)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AUTHOR NOTE: If you get confused by chapter order, please think about it like the shows order, I decided to make the Romantica, Terrorist, and Egoist, as separate stories but also in one story. It seemed better that way and less time management for me personally, anyway I hope you enjoy thank you very much for reading. ♡♡</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted once more from work as an associate professor, I carelessly flung my jacket to the side, allowing it to collapse onto the couch beside me. It wasn't something that to be surprised about though, this always happens. "Today was more busy than usual..."</p><p>Before I could allow myself to finally collapse into a source of comfort and relax for once, I heard the phone begin to ring. "Ah, coming!" It kind of surprised me though, I didn't exactly expect someone to call this late at night.</p><p>"Hello?" Spoke an older sounding voice over the phone. "Is Nowaki there at the moment, I would like to speak with him, this the orphanage center he has always been quite fond of."</p><p>Confused, I was about to ponder her for more questions, but then I remembered about that orphanage Nowaki was involved with when I first met him. I never knew he was still in contact with them, but it would only make sense wouldn't it. "Sorry, he probably won't be home for some time beacuse his work keeps him busy. If you needed anything I could tell him for you."</p><p>"That's alright, thank you very much for telling me, just ask him to call us and please tell him it's important." After that there was a sudden loud beep and our small conversation had ended as soon as it had come. But with such little information and with leaving me on such standards like they did, I couldn't help being overly curious.</p><p>Pacing the floor in circles while waiting for my Nowaki to get home, my head was searching for any possible explanation to this whole thing. "I never even knew he had contact with them in the first place, then they just call out of the blue like that, what was I supposed to expect? He wouldn't be thinking about quitting to take over the Orphanage would he, but no I'm sure he would've talked to me about it first, not that he has to about everything but..."</p><p>Eventually Nowaki got home earlier than usual and seemed totally exhausted. Pushing away any previous thoughts, I helped him with anything he needed to be done before heading off to the bedroom with him. "By the way, for some reason, you got an important phone call from the Orphanage and they want you to call them back.</p><p>"I understand, I'll do it in the morning." Curled up against the warmth of his body heat, there was no way to break the lighthearted feeling growing within me. It might've been only the slumber overtaking me, but I wanted this moment to last forever.</p><p>Opening my eyelids gently, I was blinded with the morning sun in my eyes. Looking over at the time, I noticed that it was thankfully a little early today, so It would be just fine for me to take my time getting prepared. Thinking about it now, it would also be a good opportunity to find out about last night.</p><p>Getting myself dressed for my professor work today, I went through my usual routine before following the smell of Nowaki's delicious morning breakfast. "Good morning, did you already make that call you needed to make?"</p><p>"Good morning, since you were still asleep I figured it would be a good idea. They said there has been a lot of children there lately and would appreciate it if we could lessen their burden by taking care of just one until someone will take the child. Of course, I said that I had to discuss this with you first."</p><p>"Hmm...well It would be difficult with our work schedule, but we might be able to fit it around. If it isn't for too long I don't see the problem, though I'm sure it would be more complicated with a child around the house."</p><p>"I thought that too...I don't have work today, so would you like accepting for now and if it seems impossible to ask them to find someone else?" Pondering over it for only a moment, I eventually nodded my head and began to eat my breakfast with him. It didn't take long at all for the both of us to finish and finally go our separate ways for the day.</p><p>Of course, before I left, he stopped me in my tracks to give me the usual morning kiss of his that I couldn't help but love and despise at the same time. Of course, once I finally got to my destination and was able to begin on my work, I couldn't help noticing how distracted I was beacuse of our conversation from before. Even so, I tried my best not to let it disturb my thoughts or actions at the moment.</p><p>"I'm home Nowaki! So, what's for dinner tonight?" Seeing the blue haired little kid waiting around with a smile on her face at our dining table, I let my bag fall onto the floor without much effort and made my way towards her. "I see, they already dropped her off then?"</p><p>"Hi, my name is Noroki and I'm your new daughter, it's so nice to meet you!" Sweetly giggling at me, I couldn't help being slightly relieved she was quite well behaved. "I was told so much about you, I can't wait to live here."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, before we do anything though you should eat up, it's been a long day." Nodding her head, the three of us began to devour the dinner in front of us. Of course, since things happened so suddenly we still hadn't made any plans about how things will be going around the house yet, it might be good to finish dinner early so I can discuss this with Nowaki. I can only hope this will be easier than what I imagine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Romantica Of Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development? (Adoption Not M-Preg)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There I think he is asleep, it is kinda late after all, it would only make sense for him to sleep right after his meal. But honestly Usagi, we don't even have room in the house for this." I lectured the man who was waiting for me in silence on our couch.</p><p>Without any warning though, I was pulled towards him into a sort of embracing hug that turned all of my senses on alert. I could easily feel his hands ever so gently sliding under my shirt and towards my nipples. "U-Usagi-San!"</p><p>"I haven't gotten any Misaki today, I need to recharge." Even though he told me that, I couldn't help wanting him to listen to my wishes even a little. The further those cold hands swept across my skin the more I could feel my face turning a slight shade of red. Before I knew it, our lips met in a passionate kiss that I swore every part of me was going to melt under.</p><p>It was definitely no good, at this rate Usagi will hear my voice and It's just too embarrassing. "Misaki, Usagi, what are you doing?" Came a voice from behind us, which instantly made me push myself away from the situation I was in, forcing myself to land on the hard wooden floor.</p><p>"N-Nothing! W-Why did you get out of your bed, weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I tried to ask, but realized that Usagi was getting agitated beacuse of this, so I tried to make this as quickly as I can. "Did you need something?"</p><p>"I don't want to sleep alone, will one of you sleep with me?" I didn't mind agreeing to it, but once I did Usagi agreed as well, and I could already tell the reason why. So in the end, the three of us slept together in Usagi's room due to a tiny child's inability to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, I waited for the two to wake up patiently while doing some vacuuming of my own. It was about time I got around to doing my chores around the house after all, and there's still the whole matter of making breakfast too. It could've been a good idea to heat something up like last night, but we're running out of leftovers, so it may be better to leave it for dinnertime.</p><p>It didn't take long for my vacuuming of the floor to be finished and for me to dash over towards the kitchen to start cooking. I had to take a moment on what to make, then finally decided on a quick omelette with some rice on the side. Pulling out the various ingredients, I started on each individual item.</p><p>Hearing a sudden slam, I looked up to see my temperamental lover barley awake and our new brunette boy, coming out of the bedroom while yawning to themselves. "Well, at least they're similar in that sense. Good morning you two, I'm preparing an omelette for you, but I won't be here since I have work so I think that I'll skip breakfast to eat out."</p><p>"You're forgetting something Misaki." Curious about what he was talking about, I tried to peer around the counter but couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Before It could even process in my mind, there was a pair of sweet lips pressed against my own. Of course, I pulled away quickly due to instinct.</p><p>"U-Usagi!" Remembering I had food cooking, I quickly got myself out of his grasp and finished whatever I had going. "Good the food is just fine."</p><p>Placing it on the table, I was about to get prepared for work when I got a sudden phone call. "Coming!" Going towards the phone, I threw away any of the previous events. Picking it up, I listened intently to the voice over the other end for a couple minutes before finally saying my goodbyes and placing it back where it belonged.</p><p>With a deep sigh, I went back to the table with my hands behind my back. "Apparently I'm not needed at work after all and so I will be staying here with you guys today, besides Usagi can't barely take care of himself, how is he going to take care of a kid."</p><p>Since I was late to the breakfast table, I ended up making myself some leftovers, but thankfully Usagi waited for me to finish. Afterward, we were left with the problem of what exactly we should be doing with the brunette in our living room. It wasn't like I don't have zero experience with children, but I'm not an expert either, and thinking about it now I wouldn't even know where to start.</p><p>While I was thinking to myself, the child seemed to take a liking to Suzuki-San, so at least he has something to keep him busy. There was also the matter of his name, there was just so much to do that I hadn't even thought of it at first. "Usagi what do you want to name him, we need a name other than Misaki."</p><p>"He likes the bear so why not name him Suzuki." Usagi suggested, though I couldn't help seeing a problem with nameing a kid after a grown man's bear. Even so, I did let Usagi pick the name so I am partially at fault.</p><p>Trying to figure out what Suzuki could do and get out of the awkwardness that was buried in the living room, I thought to myself over his situation. "I know! If you can watch him, I'll go buy Suzuki some toys." With a slight nod of his head, I walked out the door with a smile on my face.</p><p>It wasn't hard to find a store with toys, but for some reason I was sure everyone was staring at me, or maybe that was just me. Regardless, I looked around for toys that I felt would be in good shape and would last a long time, but didn't get too many of course. Once I finished, I stepped lightly back towards my home while thinking over what I bought.</p><p>"Don't wanna!" For some reason though, Suzuki would only play with the giant bear, and Usagi was no help at all since he could care less about it. There's no way to get him to do anything like this, just what am I supposed to do about it anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Destiny Of A Terrorist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development? (Adoption Not M-Preg)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening my eyelids ever so gently, I could feel a slight drowsiness overtaking me as I started to realize what time it was. Pushing myself out of the comfort of the bed below me, I stepped out of the room I was in and grabbed myself something quick to eat.</p><p>It seemed that Miyagi had already left so it was up to me to take the children back to the where they belonged. So I woke them up and helped them prepare their belongings with ease, then we were out the door. "Where are we going now?" Yoh asked me.</p><p>"Back to the Orphanage, you were only going to be with me for a day after all." I swiftly replied to the two twins who only gave me an in sync 'oh'. Within just a short amount of time, we finally got to the Orphanage and I was able to address the situation without any problems. "I finished what you needed from me. Since there's nothing else I'll be on my way now, I have school right now."</p><p>Even so, this school day was like any other and did its best to drag onward with subjects that could make your head turn. Regardless, I kept my focus into my studies without a doubt so that I wouldn't let my grades be falling any time soon. The day passed quite slow though, but Miyagi was there once again to spend some time with me at the end of it all.</p><p>It took a little bit of time but we went together to a used bookstore to browse the shelves for a little bit. There were several different books on display for the visitors and they were all in mostly good shape too. "I wonder what new books that might've just received." Miyagi suggested while I followed him through the many shelves.</p><p>"There doesn't seem to be too many." I replied while peering around carelessly. Even so, we continued to explore for a little while longer before deciding to leave so we could get coffee on our way home.</p><p>Entering the shop, I let Miyagi order for me carelessly out of my own sort of habit, as we took a fair moment to wait on our drinks. Since it was being prepared in front of us, we were able to watch them do it the entire time until we were able to finally receive our drinks. With the items in hand, we went to sit down in some wooden chairs.</p><p>"Shinobu, what's wrong?" The man in front of me asked me, which made me realize that I had started to stare at him while he was sipping through his straw. I could feel my face turning a slight shade of blush beacuse of that but didn't want to let it show and quickly shook my head.</p><p>"N-Nothing, forget about it." I could already tell he was confused, but I didn't mind in the slightest beacuse my eyes were too drawn to the person in front of me to care at the moment. Finishing our Black Coffee and Latte, we got out of our seats to leave with a smile on our faces.</p><p>Once we got home we were both exhausted in our own way. Before we could relax though, the twins were back in our living room for some reason. "Shinobu didn't you take them back to their home already?"</p><p>"What's for dinner tonight, it's not porridge again is it?" Takatsuki asked the two of us with the slightest sense of doom evident in his voice. His brother and him seemed quite content with themselves at the moment, but it was clear they were starving. It was really strange though why they were here in the first place, we were assured they could go home from point one.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure, I'm positive that I was told it was only for one day unless..." Turning my head away from the man next to me I could already feel what he was going to say. "Honestly, they must've meant that they wanted me to adopt the kids, they were going on about how they've had too many children lately. What, did they expect a college student to take care of two kids?"</p><p>"This Is just great, I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding you two we can't take care of you both, we'll be taking you back to the Orphanage again tomorrow."</p><p>Nodding their heads in reply at the two of us, I made everyone my own tasty dinner, and we ate without any problems. Afterward, Yoh and Takatsuki started to chat amongst themselves in order to keep themselves entertained. But for some reason I couldn't help feeling an overwhelming sensation of guilt inside of me.</p><p>"I kind of feel bad for abandoning them though, in all honesty." Miyagi wasn't too surprised by what I said though since he seemed to share my sympathies.</p><p>"Even so, they would be way better off with someone that has much better experience than someone like us, don't let it get to you Shinobu." Ruffling my hair like he always does, I couldn't help producing the sweetest smile for him. Maybe a little too caught up in the moment, but I couldn't help myself but to give Miyagi a swift peck on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Egoist And A Typhoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development? (Adoption Not M-Preg)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nowaki, can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked my lover who was sitting peacefully in front of me. With a single nod of his head, and a curious look towards me, he stood up and followed me to another room. "Kids need more than just food though, where are we going to let her sleep at, and what about her toys?"</p><p>"Well, she could sleep in our bed without any problems, but we both have work tomorrow so why not let her borrow some books to read." Nowaki replied with a sincere look on his face.</p><p>"That's fine, but is it really alright to leave her in the house on her own, we don't even know how old she is yet." I muttered to which Nowaki agreed to and it was decided that we would definitely need to come up with some sort of means to help her get watched over. "We could always ask Akihiko..."</p><p>"Oh yea, he's that childhood friend of yours isn't he? I'm sure she would be safe with Akihiko more than anyone else." Nowaki told me with a kind smile on his face. Coming to terms with our situation, we went to check on our daughter once more before placing her into bed.</p><p>"This is going to be a lot of work, isn't it Hiroki? Are you sure we can handle this?" I could see doubt implanted inside of Nowaki's face and the whole situation forced me to turn my head to the side while feeling my cheeks blush.</p><p>"Well, I mean, I don't think it's going to be easy or anything. But, you should know already that you have me here and I won't let it burden you so you shouldn't worry so much....or something" Trying to laugh off what I just said, I could already tell that I was burning an enormous reddish color. "Nowaki, I'm cold."</p><p>"Yes." Those warm yet tender long arms of his wrapped themselves around me ever so gently. The more his warmth grew the more I just couldn't help myself but bury into his embrace further and further.</p><p>The next day, we woke up early enough to get the 'O.K.' from Akihiko, then began to get her prepared for the day. Assuring that Noroki had all her necessities along with some books from my collections, me and Nowaki got our own selves ready. Finally, we were out the door, a large smile spreading across our faces.</p><p>I couldn't help peering over at Nowaki the entire way though, the way the sunlight beamed down on him and the wind blew through the tips of his hair, it was just too much for me. I hadn't even realized that he pulled a cigarette out while my mind was completely distracted though.</p><p>"Nowaki you should really finish your cigarettes, you barely smoke one in its entirety." I lectured the man in front of me, who had wasted another cigarette. Surprised by my lecture, he nodded his head without any hesitation.</p><p>Finally entering the Usami household, I let Noroki do as she pleases. Of course, the first thing she did was run up to Akihiko who tried to get her to go away with a sharp glare, which she only returned.</p><p>"Don't run down the stairs!" I heard a voice say and looked over to see two young boys running down the stairs. For some odd reason, they looked very similar to eachother and my only assumption was that they were brothers.</p><p>"K-Kamijo! I-It's so good to see you again, anyway I have to take care of a child, so see you!" I couldn't help being confused by whoever that was until I remembered about that special someone who was currently living with Usagi.</p><p>"Thanks for this Usagi we really need to get going." I said which made his lover seem slightly confused. "We should have just enough time to get to work." Once we were out the door, he must've realized what was going on beacuse I could already hear the lectures that were going off, but I didn't have time to deal with that right now.</p><p>Hand in hand, me and Nowaki stepped back onto the rough streets and were once more on our way towards our destination. Of course, we had to part from eachother at some point, but it was nice enough to have had walked for a little while. So, after saying our quick goodbyes and reaching my professor job not long after, I was practically set for the day.</p><p>Of course, the hard part had yet to come though since I still had yet to teach a whole pack of students in a classroom. If they were better behaving students too this would be even easier. Even so, I will have to manage somehow with the insanity, I always do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>